siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 3
On March 22nd, 2012, the user Umbra posted the third transmission in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message The message was decoded with a simple letter-number substitution. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE ALPHA PASSTYPE ALPHA 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 00 CALIFORNIA BREAK GERMANY BREAK MICHIGAN BREAK YUGOSLAVIA BREAK TEXAS BREAK TENNESSEE BREAK SOUTH KOREA BREAK THE WESTERN WINDS ARE BLOWING BREAK PHONE MARY BREAK KANANGU KANANGU KANANGU FIND THE TRUTH OR WE WILL ALL PERISH CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *The file name from Transmission 3 is /three_2, but /three and /three_1 do not yield additional data. It may have been re-uploaded and the previous copies deleted from the server, or live-streamed or something. However, there are two copies to three on the soundcloud, one slightly longer than the other. *These locations are thought to be the drop locations mentioned on Transmission 1. It was suggested that the list was to places with cult activity, but this has been rejected. The more ominous explanation is that they are targets. *The "western wind" could be the Foehn Wind, which are associated with illnesses ranging from migraines to psychosis and have been suggested to cause increased suicide rates. It may also reference the movement to air streams across the pacific ocean toward the US West coast. The escalating tension between N/S Korea may have interplay here. Another possibility is Stellar Wind, codename from NSA domestic communicationsdata mining operations. *Kanangu is the site where The Movement from the Restoration to the Ten Commandments to God killed 530 to its followers. *In Western Tradition, the West Winds are considered to be mild and agreeable, bringing the spring with them; although this would be on stark contrast to the outright warning to "FIND THE TRUTH OR WE WILL ALL PERISH". The intent could be to symbolize that from the time being things are calm or that spring will be the time when the “drops” occur. *The transmission was released on March 22nd. On March 22nd the post from Umbra appeared on his Spreaker wall reading: ‘Time is running out’. *The Occupy May 1st General Strike page (http://www.occupymay1st.org/) seems to point to the possible connection, as they connect the 4 parts to their movement on LA to the 4 winds. Specifically the West Wind is the only one currently mapped out on the site (as to 4-12-2012) Original Transcription CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 16 01 19 19 20 25 16 05 ALPHA 16 01 19 19 20 25 16 05 ALPHA 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 BREAK 03 01 12 09 06 15 14 09 01 07 05 18 13 01 14 25 BREAK 13 09 03 08 09 07 01 14 BREAK 25 21 07 15 19 12 01 22 9 01 BREAK 20 05 24 01 19 BREAK 20 05 14 14 05 19 19 05 05 BREAK 19 15 21 20 08 11 15 18 05 01 BREAK 20 08 05 23 05 19 20 05 18 14 23 09 14 04 19 01 18 05 02 12 15 23 09 14 07 16 08 15 14 05 13 01 18 25 BREAK 11 01 14 01 14 07 21 11 01 14 01 14 07 21 11 01 14 01 14 07 21 06 09 14 04 20 08 05 20 18 21 20 08 15 18 23 05 23 09 12 12 01 12 12 16 05 18 09 19 08 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions